graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Euron Greyjoy (serial)
o.P. – od Podboju Aegona. na Pyke |śmierć = Zabity przez Jaimiego Lannistera |panowanie = od |poprzednik = Balon IX Greyjoy |następca = |miłość = |sojusznicy = |wrogowie = |broń = |ród = Greyjoy |przynależność = Ród Greyjoy |zawód = Kapitan |pozycja = Król Żelaznych Wysp |wspomniany = Kalecy, bękarci i im podobni |debiut = |ostatni występ = |aktor = Pilou Asbæk }}Król Euron Greyjoy, znany również jako Euron Wronie Oko lub Wronie Oko (wym. /'jʌɹɒn 'ɡɹeɪdʒɔɪ/) – członek rodu Greyjoyów, piąty syn lorda Quellona Greyjoya i jego drugiej żony panny z rodu Sunderly, przyrodni młodszy brat Harlona, Quentona i Donela, rodzony młodszy brat Balona, i starszy brat Victariona, Urrigona i Aerona, przyrodni starszy brat Robina Greyjoya, jest też stryjem Rodrika, Maron, Yary i Theona Greyjoyów. Jeden z najbardziej niebezpiecznych ludzi na Żelaznych Wyspach, nieustraszony wojownik, inteligentny dowódca i strateg, był czołowym wodzem i strategiem swego brata Balona, w czasie rebelii Greyjoyów. Przez wielu uważany za nieprzewidywalnego, szalonego i niebezpiecznego. Na skutek konfliktu z bratem Victarionem, został wygnany z Pyke, jednak powrócił na nie z wygnania w czasie Wojny Pięciu Królów. Po zamordowaniu Balona przejął rządy nad wyspami, wypierając prawa Yary i Theona, został nowym lord Pyke i panem domu Greyjoy. W obawie przed wybuchem wojny domowej kapłani wysp ogłosili Królewski Wiec, który miał wybrać króla, ostatecznie na wiecu Euron obiecał żelaznym ludziom, że odbuduje dla nich ich imperium, dzięki czemu został wybrany na króla Żelaznych Wyspy i Północy, koronowany jako Euron III Greyjoy. Obecnie prowadzi kampanię przeciwko Żelaznemu Tronowi. Jest kapitanem Ciszy. Jego osobistym herbem jest ukoronowane czerwone oko z dwiema wronami na niebieskim tle. Charakter i wygląd Euron jest blady i przystojny, z czarnymi włosami i ciemną brodą. Ma bardzo sine wargi, ponieważ pije cień wieczoru. Jest nieprzewidywalny, znany z szaleństwa oraz zachwytu nad brutalnością gier umysłowych i wojen psychologicznych, przez co jest znienawidzony przez swoje rodzeństwo. Pomimo, że jest uważany za szalonego, to jednak jest niezwykle inteligentnym, sprytnym i przebiegłym oraz chorobliwie ambitnym manipulatorem. Jest też doskonałym strategiem i biegłym wojownikiem oraz dobrym politykiem, w odróżnieniu od swego brata, Balona. Historia Wczesne życie Euron urodził na się w stolicy Żelaznych Wysp, Pyke, jako piąty syn lorda Quellona Greyjoya i jego drugiej żony lady Sunderly, Euron miał ośmiu braci, najstarszych i przyrodnich, Harlona, Quentona i Donela, którzy jednak zmarli w kołysce oraz rodzonych, starszego Balona, dziedzica Pyke i młodszych Victariona, Urrigona, Aerona oraz przyrodniego brata od trzeciej żony Quellona, Robina. Euron miał bardzo napięte stosunki ze swymi braćmi ze względu na swoją nieprzewidywalność i trudny charakter.mały|225px|Wronie Oko Jak nakazywała tradycja Żelaznych Ludzi, Euron od najmłodszych lat zapuszczał się na wypady i łupieżcze wyprawy, jako kapitan swego własnego statku Ciszy, który składał się głównie z niemów, ponieważ Euron wyrywał języki swej załodze. W czasie jednego z takich wypadów lord Quellon zginął na Tarczowych Wyspach, popierając sprawę Roberta Baratheona, a na Żelazne Wyspy powrócił nowy lord razem ze swymi braćmi. W tym czasie jego brat Urrigon stracił kilka placów, a maester wdowy po lordzie Quenllonie uważał, że da radę przyszyć je z powrotem, jednak Urrigon zmarł od zakażenia. Kiedy Balon wrócił, obciął palce maesterowi i kazał je przyszyć wdowie po ojcu. Maester zmarł przez zakażenia, a wdowa niedługo później wydała na świat martwą córkę Quenllona Rebelia Balona Greyjoya W jego brat koronował się na Króla Żelaznych Wysp i zbuntował się przeciwko królowi Robertowi I Baratheonowi. Balon chciał przywrócić dawne zwyczaje Żelaznych Ludzi, jednak Robert nie miał zamiaru dopuścić do rozbicia mały|242px|Euron na Ciszykrólestwa. Wronie Oko zdawał sobie sprawę, że do zdobycia wysp potrzebna jest flota, a najpotężniejsza stacjonowała w Lannisporcie. Było jasne, że lord Tywin Lannister nie dopuści do rozbicia królestwa swego zięcia, króla Roberta. Euron wymyśli więc plan ataku na flotę w Lannispocie – Żelazna Folta dowodzona przez jego brata Victariona miała popłynąć do Lannisportu i spalić kotwiczącą flotę. Plan się udał i Victarion zniszczył całą flotę Lannisterów, nieutylizując zagrożenie Zachodu. Jednak rebelia się nie powiodła i Balon przegrał, tracąc dwóch synów, a ostatniego Theona oddając jako zakładnika lordowi Eddardowi Starkowi z Winterfell. Wygnanie Jakiś czas po rebelii jego młodszy brat, Victarion, wziął sobie trzecią żonę. Euron uwiódł ją i zgwałcił, przez co zaszła ona w ciążę. Rozwścieczony Victarion zabił ją, a kiedy oskarżył Eurona o jej gwałt, ten rozśmiał się tylko i żartował sobie z brata. Victarion był gotowy zabić brata, jednak zabicie krewnego było karane przekleństwem, przez co tego nie uczynił. Balon rozkazał nie wspominać nigdy o tej kobiecie, wygnał Eurona z wysp oraz przestrzegł żeby nigdy na nie nie wracał za jego życia, inaczej go zabije. Wygnany Wronie Oko skierował swą Ciszę na łupiecie wyprawy, za Wąskie Morze na kontynencie Essos. Przez lata Euron łupił go, zdobywając wielkie bogactwo. Pożeglował również do Asshai, a nawet nad zakazane ruiny Valyrii. Tam właśnie, jak twierdził, znalazł smocze jajo (jednak wyrzucił je za burtę kiedy mu się znudziło) oraz Smoczy Róg, za którego pomocą można było okiełznać smoka. Kiedy atakował statek z czarnoksiężnikami z Qarthu i wziął żywcem trojkę z nich, zdobył również zapasy cienia wieczoru który zaczął pić, czarnoksiężnikom zaś kazał się szkolić w dziedzinie czarnej magi. W czasie swych wypraw wykazywał niezwykłe okrucieństwo, które przyniosło mu sławę. Euron ma trzech bękarcich synów, jednak nie ma szacunku dla żadnego z nich. W czasie, kiedy był on na wygnaniu, w królestwie rozpoczęła się Wojna Pięciu Królów, jego brat Balon znów nałożył sobie koronę i koronował się na Króla Żelaznych Wysp i Króla Północy. Doszły do niego też wieści od Daenerys Targaryen i o powrocie smoków (prawdopodobnie od czarnoksiężników). Powrót z wygnania i próba przejęcia władzy Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn król Balon IX zginął na Pyke, strącony przez wiatry z drewnianego mostu. Dziwne okoliczności śmierci Balona stały się jeszcze bardziej podejrzane, kiedy dzień po jego śmierci Wronie Oko wpłynął do Pyke i przejął władzę nad Żelaznymi Wyspami. Jako najstarszy z braci Balona miał prawa do tronu, jednak nie do końca bezpieczne – jego bratanek Theon Greyjoy co prawda zaginął, ale nie wiadomo było czy umarł, a jego siostra Yara Greyjoy miała lepsze prawa do tronu i bynajmniej nie chciała oddać go swemu wujowi bez walki. Euron musiał zatem umocnić swą pozycję władcy i rozpocząć walkę o sukcesję po bracie, choć miał istotną przewagę nad swymi przeciwnikami, dobre prawa do tronu i duże bogactwo jakie udało się uzyskać na wygnaniu. Pierwszą jego decyzją było wysłanie kruków na wszystkie wyspy z żądanie złożenia mu hołdów, pierwszym który uznał go za króla został Waldon Wynch. Pierwszym zaś, który mu się sprzeciwił, był lord Sawane Botley, pan Lordsportu. Uważał on, że tron należy się Theonowi, i za to został uwięziony i utopiony. Euron rozdarł ziemię Botlejów, połowę ziemi przekazał domowi Wynch za jego poparcie, a resztę ziemi Botlejów oddał bratu lorda Sawanea, Germundowi Botleyowi, tym sposobem pozyskując większość Boltejów i Lordsportu, ponieważ zamek należał się prawnie Trisowi Botleyowi. Wronie Oko zyskał poparcie mniejszych rodów Pyke, a tym czasem jego bratanica Yara rozesłała kruki z wiadomościami o swych prawach do tronu i gromadziła swych zwolenników. W Dziesięciu Wieżach na wyspie Harlaw udaje się jej zyskać poparcie wszystkich swych kuzynów z domu Harlawów, części Botlejów z Trisem Botlejem na czele oraz innych rodów, podczas gdy jego brat Victarion wciąż stacjonował z Żelazną Flotą w Fosie Calin. Najmłodszy brat Eurona, Aeron Mokra Czupryna, kapłan utopionego boga, nie chcąc dopuścić do tronu Eurona, którego uważał za bezbożnika, i Yary, która była kobietą, zwołał Królewski Wiec aby wybrać króla. Wronie Oko nie miał innego wyjścia jak tylko udać się na Wielką Wyk i zgłosić swą kandydaturę, nic nie dały by próby sabotowania wiecu, więc musiał zgodzić się na walkę o tron.mały|318px|Euron ze Smoczym Rogiem Do walki o sukcesje po Balonie stanęli kandydaci nie tylko z rodu Greyjoyów, ale również z innych wielkich rodów. Kandydowali: Euron Greyjoy, Yara Greyjoy, Victarion Greyjoy, Erik Ironmaker, Gylbert Farwynd i władca Wielkiej Wyk, lord Dunstan Drumm. W czasie wiecu, wszyscy prócz Greyjoyów szybko odpadli. Victarion zaproponował za swoje wybranie, że dokończy dzieła Balona, a Yara, że zawrze pokój. Euron natomiast obiecał, że Żelaźni Ludzie zapanują nad całym Westeros za pomocą smoków przywołanych dzięki Smoczemu Rogowi. Do poparcia jego sprawy przekonały również kapitanów bardzo hojne dary złota i innych kosztowności. Tak więc Euron został wybrany i koronowany na króla Żelaznych Wysp i Północy. Król Żelaznych Wysp W planach Eurona Żelazne Wyspy były dopiero początkiem, za pomocą smoków chciał zdobyć tron i poślubić Daenerys Targaryen, która miała mu dać prawa do Żelaznego Tronu. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę że Westeros jest wykończone wojną i łatwo będzie je podbić. Jednak wiedział, że musi wygrać jakąś bitwę aby jego kapitanowie już na stałe należeli do niego. Nie wszyscy jednak pogodzili się z wyborem Eurona na króla, jego brat Mokra Czupryna zniknął gdzieś szykująć bunt przeciwko królowi, Yara odpłynęła na północ do zdobytego wcześniej przez siebie Deepwood Motte, a lord Baelor Blacktyde spróbował wrócić do swego domu, nie chcąc złożyć hołdu Wroniemu Oku. Król Euron wydał rozkaz swemu bratu, aby Żelazna Flota zamknęła Baelorowi drogę do domu, lord kapitan, choć szczerze nienawidzący Eurona, był teraz winy posłuszeństwo swemu nowemu królowi, więc wykonał rozkaz. Lord Blacktydea pojmano i przyprowadzono w łańcuchach do króla, Euron rozkazał rozdzielić lorda na siedem część (ponieważ był czcicielem Siedmiu) i oddać go morzu. Po tak okrutnej rozprawie z wrogami nikt mu się nie sprzeciwiał. Za wierną służbę Euron podarował Victarionowi smagłą kobietę jako dar, choć początkowo Victarion nie chciał jej przyjąć, jednak kiedy król zagroził że zabije dziewczynę, Victarion w końcu zgodził się ją wziąć. Wronie Oko zaczął pozyskiwać swych dawnych przeciwników i przemieniać ich z wrogów w przyjaciół. Euron pozyskał do swej sprawy Erika Ironmakera, którego wydał za swą bratanicę Yarę (tak naprawdę będącą jakąś inną kobietą), mianował także Erika Namiestnikiem Żelaznych Wysp i kasztelanem Pyke, aby ten sprawował rządy podczas jego nieobecności, tym sprytnym posunięciem pozbywa się dawnego wroga i wiąże go ze sobą, czyniąc z niego swego lojalnego człowieka. Euron zamierzał wyruszyć do Zatoki Smoków od razu po swoją królową, jednak Żelazne Wyspy był za daleką bazą dlatego postanowił najpierw zdobyć nową bazę wypadową, Wyspy Tarczowe leżące u ujścia Manderu, zdobycie wysp po za tym że dało by bazę Żelaznym Ludziom, to jeszcze potrzebne zwycięstwo Euronowi, ziemi i najważniejsze otwarcie Manderu i całego Reach na najazdy Żelaznych Ludzi. Euron dysponujący potężną flota, około 1000 okrętów, w obawie że tak znacznie siły zostaną wykryte przez wrogów, postanowił wbrew tradycji która nakazywała podrożę linią brzegową, popłynąć daleko na zachód i ominąć wszystkie potencjale niebezpieczeństwa. W ten sposób udał mu się ominąć wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa, i zaatakować Tarczowe Wyspy, które szybko padły, dzięki temu że Torwold Brązowego Zęba i Rudego Wioślarza, wpłynęli na Mander i odwrócili uwagę floty Reach, a reszta okrętów zaatakowała i zdobyła wyspy. Po zdobyciu wysp Euron zyskał absolutne poparcie swoich kapitanów. Po bitwie Euron przebywa na Dębowej Tarczy gdzie wydaje ucztę na cześć zwycięstwa, upokarza lorda zamku Hewetta, oraz bierze sobie jego bękarcią córkę Falie Flowers jako kochankę. Euron rozpoczyna przeciąganie na swą stronę ludzi do tej pory mu niechętnych lub wrogich, po przez wynagradzanie ich ziemiami i zaszczytami, ser Harrasa Harlawa, mianuje lordem Szarej Tarczy, a ponieważ ser Harras jest dziedzicem lorda Rodrika Harlawa, teraz po otrzymaniu ziemi, nowym dziedzicem Czytacza zostaje Hotho Harlaw, tym sposobem Euron zyskuje przychylność Hothona, oraz eliminuje zagrożenie ze strony ser Harrasa, Zieloną Tarcze dostaje młodociany lord Maron Volmark, choć młody i niedoświadczony płynęła w nim po kądzieli krew starej dynastii Hoare i był zwolennikiem Victariona, lordem Południowej Tarczy Euron mianuje Andrika Nie Uśmiechniętego, który był prawą ręką lorda Dunstan Drumm, na koniec Dębową Tarczę otrzymuje Nute Barber, prawa ręka Victariona. Za jednym posunięciem Euron pozbywa się swych wrogów czyniąc z nich swych ludzi oraz osłabia swych wrogów. Po zdobyciu Tarcz Wronie Oko zamierzał od razu wyruszyć do Zatoki Smoków po smoki całą flotą, jednak dzięki odpowiedniej manipulacji czytacza większość lordów i kapitanów, nie chciała zaryzykować tak długiego rejsu i to tak blisko Valyrii, za miast tego woleli plądrować Reach dorzeczem Mandery. Euron jednak zrozumiał że tym razem kapitanowie nie zaryzykują, dlatego zamiast wyruszyć całą flotą postanowił wysłać po Srebrną Królową tylko Żelazną Flotę swego brata. Problem jednak polegał na tym że flota należała do Victariona który nienawidził swojego brata, Euron po zdobyciu wysp wzywa swojego brata i tam przedstawia mu swoje plany dotyczące wojny, smoków i Daenerys, Euron chce za pomocą Daenerys i jej smoków zdobyć Żelazny Tron i rządzić Siedmioma Królestwami, w zamian za pomoc Victariona, Wronie Oko obiecuje bratu że kiedy już będzie zasiadał na Żelaznym Tronie odda mu tron z morskiego kamienia i Żelazne Wyspy, po mimo nienawiści do brata Victarion zgadza się wyruszyć po Matkę Smoków, Euron wręcza mu Smoczy Róg, za pomocą którego można panować nad smokami. Kiedy Żelazna Flota wyrusza do Meereen, pozostali Żelaźni Ludzie rozpoczynają wypady łupieżcze na Reach. Pojawienia Cytaty o Euronie Galeria Euron smile.png|Euron pozostaje niewzruszony nawet w obliczu zagrożenia. Capture4.JPG|Euron żąda tronu Żelaznych Wysp. Capture5.JPG|Król Euron prowadzi żelaznych ludzi. 3.JPG|Euron porusza sprawę tronu Żelaznych Wysp. winning at the kingsmoot.JPG|Euron wygrywa spór. ironborn debate.JPG|Żelaźni Ludzie wybierają króla. EuronStormbornAttack.jpg|Euron atakuje flotę Targaryenów. de:Euron Graufreud en:Euron Greyjoy es:Euron Greyjoy fr:Euron Greyjoy nl:Euron Grauwvreugd ro:Euron Greyjoy (serial) ru:Эурон Грейджой Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 8 Kategoria:Królowie Północy Kategoria:Królowie Żelaznych Wysp Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Pyke Kategoria:Ród Greyjoy Kategoria:Uczestnicy Rebelii Balona Greyjoya Kategoria:Żeglarze Kategoria:Żelaźni Ludzie Kategoria:Martwi